


A Saiyans' Plaything: She Belongs To The Prince

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Begging, Betrayal, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Chair Sex, Control, Controlling sex, Cop roleplay, Counter Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doctor/Nurse Roleplay, Doctor/Patient Roleplay, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominant/Submissive, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, F/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Immortality, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen table sex, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Making Out, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Murder, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plaything, Pool Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rebirth, Reverse cowgirl position, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, Wall Sex, Weed, high, jacuzzi sex, pot, pot brownies, power, violent rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Having some issues right now. Apology in notes. Surprisingly enough, even with the crap mood I'm in, I'm actually happy with this story.It’s been 5000 years since Earth was destroyed & everyone was killed.As much as Vegeta & Bulma & Goku & Chi-Chi have loved each other, Bulma & Chi-Chi have started cheating on Vegeta & Goku—with each other. But they still love their husbands.Finally: What happens when Trunks-Forever 26 falls in love with an abused, submissive young girl-Forever 15?Why, Vegeta kidnaps her & gifts her to his son to do with as he pleases. Vegeta promises the girl he & his friends will keep her protected & safe from her abuser—so long as she behaves & does whatever Trunks or he says.However, like most things with Vegeta, there is a catch. Whatever could that catch be?I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Brock (OC)/Collie (OC), Brock/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku, Corcob (OC)/Hina (OC), Corcob/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Leriac (OC)/Lettie (OC), Leriac (OC)/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Raditz/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Son Gohan/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Son Gohan/Nika (OC), Trunks Briefs/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC), Vegeta/Mitsuki Hoshirozuko (OC)
Kudos: 1





	A Saiyans' Plaything: She Belongs To The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this story right now. 
> 
> I’m trying to get my current stories updated, but I’m not in a good place right now. & when I get how I get I tend to write whatever comes to mind—mainly stuff from my past coming back to haunt me or something. Or—that’s why my therapist used to tell me when I went. I haven’t been able to get into therapy because of COVID. She calls once a month for ten minutes. I don’t have the greatest immune system, so I’m only supposed to leave home if I absolutely have to… So I’m also going a little stir-crazy. Also having some personal issues with my family & my boyfriend. 
> 
> On top of that, my therapist recommends I get tested for ADD or ADHD, or whatever the hell it is anymore. However, every time I try to call & get an appointment, it’s “call this place.” Call this place & they tell me they’ll call me back within the next day—unless I call Friday, then they’ll call Monday. I call back three days later & ask what’s going on, & I get “we’ll call you tomorrow.” I’ve been trying to get an appointment for about 2 or 3 months now. 
> 
> So, at this point, I’m not sure what to do anymore except to type. So not only do I apologize for this story, but I also apologize for any other random story I may post. I’m just a little frazzled right now.

**Characters: **

** Name-Forever Age: **

  * **Trunks-26 x Mitsuki-15**
  * **Vegeta-48 x Mitsuki-15**
  * **Goku-48 x Mitsuki-15 (multiple times)**
  * Gohan-30 x Mitsuki-15 (a few times)
  * Leriac-26 x Mitsuki-15 (a few times)
  * Brock-26 x Mitsuki-15 (a few times)
  * Corcob-30 x Mitsuki-15 (a few times)
  * Raditz-52 x Mitsuki-15 (once or twice-consensual)
  * **Leriac-26 x Lettie-22**
  * **Brock-26 x Collie-19**
  * **Gohan-30 x Nika-28**
  * **Corcob-30 x Hina-25**
  * Bulma-46 x Chi-Chi-45
  * Vegeta-48 x Bulma-46
  * Goku-48 x Chi-Chi-45
  * Broly-48
  * Nappa-48
  * Piccolo-?
  * Nail-?
  * Dende-?
  * Cargo-?

* * *




** Narrator: **

_It’s been a long time coming…_

_Five thousand years have passed since the destruction of Earth._

_Now Earth has been reborn and, for the most part, is a healthy planet._

_No littering allowed: If even one drop of garbage lands on the ground, something out there knows & sends someone to give whoever a ticket or thrown in jail—depending on a few different things. _

_There is no pollution of any sort._

_There is no homelessness whatsoever: no people or animals live on the streets; they all have some type of home._

_Saiyans and Namekians have both been reborn:_

_Saiyans as full immortals, meaning they stop looking like they age at a certain age and cannot die. However, there is one way to kill them—possibly. Only Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Broly, Nappa, and a select few know of it. There is a void or black hole that only Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Broly know its whereabouts._

_Namekians as half immortals, meaning they stop looking like they age at a certain age, but they can die if killed._

_They’re not evil, but Vegeta rules over all of Earth with an iron fist and has strict rules._

_Trunks, being Vegeta's heir, is his second in command._

_Goku is one of his righthand men, along with Gohan._

_All but a few Namekians do not understand why Saiyans were given complete immortality, and they were only given half. They have sworn to get revenge against the Saiyans by taking Earth from them and making them their personal slaves. Unfortunately for them, it hasn’t gone very well._

_Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, Cargo, and Nail have all been reborn with all of their memories from way back when. Also, Bulma and Chi-Chi have been born as full Saiyans as well._

_Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, 17, 18, Marron, Videl, Pan, Goten, and Bulla were not reborn. The reason why Videl, Pan, Goten, and Bulla were not reborn remains unknown._

_Because they were born with all their memories, Piccolo, Dende, Cargo, and Nail work with Vegeta and the Saiyans to protect Earth and its inhabitants who can’t defend themselves:_

  * _Humans_
  * _Animals_
  * _Weaker, non-human beings_



_They are considered traitors and are to be immediately killed if seen._

_Here’s where our story starts…_

It was a typical rainy day in New West City:

People were inside with how hard it was coming down—and because it currently unsafe outside. 

Many Saiyans, including Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan, were out patrolling the city, keeping it safe from the Namekians.

Helping the Saiyans in their conquest were Namekian traitors: Piccolo, Nail, Dende, and Cargo.

“How many is that today?” Vegeta asked, looking at Piccolo when they met up in the heart of the city.

“Twenty-four.” Piccolo answered.

“So, three-hundred-eighteen down. How many to go?” Vegeta asked, expecting a quick answer.

“Two-hundred-fifty-six. But that’s for now; they could spawn more.” Nail answered.

“Two-hundred-fifty-six. Great… Maybe we’ll have to pay them a visit on their home planet.” Vegeta instructed.

“Dad… I think we have company.” Trunks informed, looking towards the sky.

“It’s Handler; he’s their leader. Be on your guard.” Piccolo and Nail warned.

“Take no prisoners!” Vegeta yelled to his men.

“Stand down—please. I just want to have a conversation.” Handler spoke, stepping in front of Vegeta.

“Nice try…” Vegeta started but was stopped by Nail.

“He speaks the truth.” Nail informed Vegeta.

“What do you want?” Vegeta asked as they all stood, guarded.

“For this to end. I’m tired. I’m tired of losing my men. I’m tired of this senselessness. You’d done what no other could do and killed over half of our race. Your army keeps growing day by day. And while we can have more as well, we don’t want that. We agree to a peace treaty and never come back to Earth—and you’ll never come to Planet Namek. There’s no need to lose any more people—our side or your side.” Handler informed, trying to make a deal.

“He speaks the truth.” Nail repeated, stunned.

“He does. But there also several who don’t agree.” Piccolo stated, watching Handler.

“This is true. However, I am not the only one who wishes peace; there are others. And if any of them come to attack Earth or you, you may lay waste to them if it pleases you.” Handler told Vegeta.

“Fine. We have a deal. But only because of the people of Earth—and I have other things I need to be doing.” Vegeta begrudgingly agreed.

Handler sincerely smiled before he and several of his men left. Several of his men stayed for a few moments more before reluctantly leaving.

“Now what?” Goku asked, scratching his head.

“As always, keep your guard up. Their leader and several others may want peace, but there are still a good amount who don’t. Give it a few years and they’ll start a mutiny. But go do whatever. Boy, you come with me.” Vegeta instructed before walking away.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“We’re going to your new place.” Vegeta simply told Trunks.

“New place? What new place? I didn’t buy a place yet.” Trunks asked and then stated, confused.

“No, you didn’t. But you were looking at a place—just outside of New West City.” Vegeta replied as they started flying.

“How do you know that?” Trunks asked, slightly annoyed.

“You’re my son—my heir; I always have an eye on you. Plus someone told your mother and she screamed at me for three hours over it. She wants me to convince you not to. So, fuck it. I purchased it for you. You’re old enough to live on your own. You’re certainly too old to be living at home with your mother and me. Not that it matters a whole lot—not since she started fucking Kakarot’s wife. We haven’t fucked in over a year.” Vegeta explained, ending in a grumble. 

“Is there another reason you purchased a house for me?” Trunks asked, sensing something else.

“Yes. Well, no. But I got you a surprise. Now keep up.” Vegeta answered and then instructed.

‘What is he up to?’ Trunks asked himself, following his dad.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They would’ve been to the house sooner had it not been raining. Between it heavily pouring down and not being able to see too far ahead of them, the rain made it difficult for even Vegeta and Trunks.

“Here’s you keys. Go ahead and open up.” Vegeta told Trunks, handing him his new house keys.

“As much as I appreciate this… What’s the catch?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“We’ll talk about it when we get in and you see your surprise. Now go.” Vegeta answered and then ordered, becoming annoyed.

“Fine…” Trunks sighed, walking to his new door.

Once they were inside, Trunks couldn’t help but stare at everything.

It was one floor with a 2-car garage, basement, attic, cellar, and a panic room on two acres of land.

In the living room, he had:

  * Light blue walls
  * Carpeted floors
  * A large 3’ wide, 6’ high entertainment center
  * A 40” 4K flat-screen TV
  * A 3 piece U-shaped sectional sofa 
  * 2 La-Z-Boy recliners
  * A rocking chair
  * A 2’ high, 3’ wide, 5’ length coffee table
  * Some random framed photos on the wall
  * Some family photos on the wall and entertainment center
  * Other wall decorations



The kitchen/dining room was one huge area combined; it had:

  * Misty purple walls
  * A skylight
  * Space for up to 5 people
  * A wall clock
  * A 6-top stove/oven
  * A fancy stainless steel refrigerator/freezer filled with food
  * A large chest freezer filled with frozen foods & treats
  * A 2-sided sink
  * A microwave
  * Blue marble countertops
  * A Blue marble island separating the kitchen & dining area
  * Slate flooring
  * Furnished cupboards
  * Stainless steel silverware
  * Non-stick pots & pans
  * White & blue plates & bowls
  * An assortment of cups & glasses
  * A pressure cooker
  * A slow cooker/crockpot
  * A stand mixer
  * A pasta maker
  * Cookie sheets
  * A waffle iron
  * A griddle
  * A toaster
  * A few different types of spatulas
  * Fancy stainless steel knives
  * A meat cleaver
  * Cake/Cupcake pans
  * Microwave-safe bowls
  * Mixing bowls
  * Roaster
  * Casserole pans
  * Food processor
  * Blender
  * A cast-iron pan
  * A pantry full of food
  * A 4’ long, 3’ high, 4’ wide kitchen table
  * 6 kitchen chairs
  * Wall decorations
  * Other kitchen stuff



There were four bathrooms-three full and one half—and they were all beige; Trunks could paint them himself if he wanted.

  * One bathroom was between the kitchen and living room.
  * One bathroom was at the end of the hall at the other end of the house.
  * One bathroom was in the master bedroom.
  * The half bathroom was in the basement.



All four bathrooms had white and black marble flooring, brand-new porcelain toilets, and sinks with fake gold handles.

The full bathrooms not in the master bedroom have brand-new porcelain tubs and showers with blue and white-tiled floors.

The master bathroom had everything plus a jacuzzi.

There were five bedrooms: the master and four standard-sized rooms.

The master room had:

  * A new kind-sized canopy bed with dark blue satin drapes
  * Dark blue & white bedding
  * A walk-in closet the size of a bathroom
  * 4 regular pillows-2 dark blue & 2 purple
  * A few extra decorative pillows
  * A brand-new oak dresser with six drawers
  * Another brand-new oak dresser—this one with eight drawers
  * A baby-blue vanity with two drawers, a mirror, & a matching padded stool
  * Two windows with baby-blue curtains
  * Light blue walls
  * Tan carpet with fuzzy blue, purple, & ty-dye rugs
  * Some wall decorations



None of the other rooms were painted; they were still white. Trunks could later paint them if he wanted.

The attic was meant for storage and had: 

  * Furnished wood flooring
  * A single round window
  * Holiday stuff



The garage came off the dining area and was just a garage that had:

  * Trunks’s car already
  * Several shelves
  * Tools
  * Paint
  * Gas cans
  * Other stuff that goes in garages



The cellar came off the garage and was more like a one-room apartment with a small kitchen and bathroom; it was meant for shelter from storms. It was underground and had: 

  * Cement walls 
  * Furnished Wood floors
  * A radio
  * A regular queen-sized bed
  * A toilet
  * A sink
  * A loveseat
  * A card table
  * 4 fold-up chairs
  * A portable mini oven/stove
  * A microwave
  * A mini-fridge
  * Candles
  * Lanterns
  * Lamps
  * Puzzles
  * Books



The basement had cement walls and floors covered in light brown and tan carpets and was split into four (five) large areas:

  * Work out area with gym equipment
  * Training area in which Vegeta recently had added on
  * 2 empty spaces for whatever Trunks wanted
  * The final 5th area was behind a giant bookshelf



The final area leads into an entirely different area of the house—into a panic or safe room.

Aside from the basement, attic, garage, cellar, and kitchen/dining area, all rooms were 9’ tall.

The basement was 8’ tall.

The attic, garage, and cellar were all 6’ tall.

With the added skylight, the kitchen/dining area was 11.5’ tall.

Like it was said, Trunks now lives on two acres of land—and initially, when he looked, there was no fencing. However, as per Vegeta’s demand, there was now an eight-foot-tall wall surrounding all of the land. Nobody could see or get in—or out.

One thing Vegeta knew Trunks wanted was a pool—so he had four, plus a hot tub installed on the second acre:

  * A 3’-5’ deep pool for easy swimming
  * A 6’-8’ deep pool for strenuous swimming
  * A 9’-11’ deep pool for diving 
  * A 1’-9’ deep wave pool
  * The hot tub was 3’ deep with seats for relaxing



The first acre was meant for parties, gatherings, or get-togethers.

But back to the panic/safe room:

The first things Trunks saw after walking down a flight of stairs were a glass window and a twin bed.

“What is this?” Trunks asked, looking at the window and bed.

“This is part of the safe room. The door up there only opens by your or my fingerprints. If you want out, you just push, and you can get out. This part, I added in—so your actual panic room will be a little smaller. However, it’s still a decent size. Do you remember when I told you I had a surprise for you?” Vegeta answered and then asked.

“Yeah. You edited the safe/panic room I already knew about?” Trunks replied before asking.

“No. Well, yes—but no. Just hold on a second. Watch.” Vegeta instructed, flipping a switch.

Within seconds, Trunks figured out that the window was a two-way mirror.

On the other side of the two-way mirror was:

  * Brown spotted carpet
  * Fuzzy red, blue, purple, green, & pink rugs
  * A small, 5-drawered purple dresser
  * A round 2’ coffee table
  * Beige walls
  * Some stuffed animals
  * _Sailor Moon_ manga
  * _Tokyo Mew Mew_ manga
  * _Inuyasha_ manga
  * _Fruits Basket_ manga
  * _Kamisama Kiss_ manga
  * _Tsubasa Chronicles_ manga
  * Several squishy pillows
  * Several plush pillows
  * Several fuzzy pillows
  * 3 body pillows
  * 2 regular pillows in purple cases designed with butterflies & roses
  * Several soft/plush blankets
  * 2 comforters
  * A full-sized bed with a young-looking girl & 3 kittens sleeping in it



** The Kittens: **

  * One was black & white & was spotted like a cow
  * One was orange, black, brown, gray & white with strips & spots
  * One was brown & orange with a white chest & tan stripes



Trunks looked around the room from the other side of the mirror, and until he saw the bed, he only looked a few seconds at the inanimate objects. 

However, once he got to the bed, Trunks only noticed the kittens; he didn’t see the girl until she rolled a little—and then he couldn’t stop staring at her.

She had a small, round face, fair skin, and long, straight, honey-brown hair with subtle blonde highlights. She was asleep, so Trunks couldn’t see her eyes, but he knew they were lavender-colored. 

“Wha—” Trunks started asking but was interrupted by Vegeta putting his hand up.

“Is that her? Is she the right girl? The one you mentioned a few months ago?” Vegeta questioned, looking at Trunks, flipping the mirror off.

“Yeah, but how…? Where did you find her? How did you find her? I know nothing about her; I was only able to tell you what she looked like.” Trunks incoherently babbled, utterly confused.

“It wasn’t that hard to find her; she’s the only person in all of New West City and surrounding cities with lavender eyes. Strange child. You owe me big time. Do you know how much research I’ve been doing on this girl to find out just who she is exactly? I even had to go to the Namekians you’re friends with.” Vegeta explained, sternly asked, and then mumbled, looking Trunks in the eyes.

“What do you want? Who is she? Where are her parents?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“I’ll get to that. As for who she is and everything… Her name is Mitsuki Hoshirozuko and she’s been living out in the country between New West City and New South City. She’s not an Earthling human, so clearly, she’s not originally from Earth. She doesn’t have parents…” Vegeta started but was interrupted.

“How does she not have parents; everyone has birth parents.” Trunks stated, looking at his father.

“Not her. Her name—Mitsuki Hoshirozuko. Do you know what it means?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“No.” Trunks answered. He wanted to say he knew what bits and pieces of her name meant, but it’s probably more complicated than he thinks.

“Mitsuki Hoshirozuko translates to “Beautiful Moon Star Rose Child.” Mitsuki = “Beautiful Moon,” and Hoshirozuko translates to “Star Rose Child.” She was born on the moon, but she’s not Lunarian. An older lady on the moon was in her garden, planting special rare pink and blue glowing roses. One day, a star was falling from wherever. Piccolo talked to the woman; she said the star was just rushing to get away from someone it seemed. The star landed in the heart of her rose garden. After a few months, her roses grew—pinks and blue. However there was one that was neither pink nor blue; it was lavender—the only lavender one in her entire garden—on all of the moon. No matter how much anybody offered her, she refused to sell it. Eventually, the queen of the moon told everyone to back off; she was in no mood. Someone had just raped and murdered her daughter. This lavender rose was like this lady’s child. A few days later, Mitsuki bloomed, shocking everyone. The lady told the queen and allowed her to give the child her first name. The queen named her Mitsuki after her deceased daughter—kind of. Her daughter’s name was Tsukihana. But anyway, she named her Mitsuki and the lady gave her the last name Hoshirozuko. “Beautiful Moon” because she was born on the moon and was considered beautiful—and still is. And “Hoshirozuko” because she born out of a rose and it was because of the star that fell. The lady and queen were told by some entity that showed up that someone was trying to steal their chosen special star. They sent it out with one of their best warriors—who unfortunately was wounded and died in space. He sent the star to where it would be safe and grow. And she did. Technically, she should’ve just been a star child born in the galaxy and sent wherever. However, she was sent to the moon before a chance to naturally form and then was placed in a rare glowing rose garden. She was created by the universe, not parents.” Vegeta explained, looking at Trunks.

“But she did have a mother—maybe two. The queen and the lady from the moon. They took care of her.” Trunks stated.

“Until she was two. You know the moon was attacked years ago and mostly destroyed. The ones attacking the moon were looking for Mitsuki; they were the same who were trying to steal her when she was just a star. Star children are fully immortal if they don’t fizzle out before landing where they need to be and contain a substantial amount of gifted abilities. Mitsuki is more than special because she didn’t fizzle out when she should’ve and grew from a freaking flower. That’s why she’s severely wanted and being hunted; she has the ability to give immortality and make others stronger.” Vegeta explained but with a look that Trunks wondered about.

“What is that look for?” Trunks asked, looking at his father.

“We’re already fully immortal, so that doesn’t concern us. However, the power she can give… However, there’s only one way to get that power from her…” Vegeta stated.

“And how is that?” Trunks nervously asked.

“Her body’s natural fluids. The only way for anyone to gain immortality or powers from her, is to have sex with her. The more someone has sex with her, the stronger they get.” Vegeta stated to a dumbfounded Trunks, who couldn’t stop staring at his father.

“Listen to me carefully. I’m not saying fuck the girl like crazy, but you’ve not been able to stop thinking about this girl—and wanting to fuck her. You can’t even deny it. I’ve been in your room and I’ve heard you at night—you’ve been mercilessly masturbating to the thought of her—using only your memories of what she looked like. And I know it’s her you masturbate to because I’ve heard you talking to your mother about the girl. No, you don’t tell her how you masturbate to her, but you talk about her and how she looks and everything. And just by how you talk about her. This isn’t Mai—and is the polar opposite of Mai, but Mitsuki is who you’ve chosen as your next, final, and permanent mate. I’m sure like Saiyans, Star or Flower children have one thing that’ll kill them—but I haven’t figured that out yet.” Vegeta explained, looking at Trunks.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Trunks stated in disbelief.

“No, I’m not. And that’s one of my conditions for buying you this house and finding and bringing you the girl. The first is I want to watch you and the girl have sex. The second is when I’m good and ready, I’ll start fucking the girl. Think of it this way: she’s yours; nobody can take her away from you. But by letting me and a few of our other men fuck her, we can become stronger—and you know damn well with how many new enemies out there coming, that some of them may currently be stronger than us. We need to be stronger—and sometimes just training isn’t enough. She is the last star child born in fifteen years—and according to Piccolo, she will continue to be the last one. The universe has decided to stop producing Star children because of how often they get killed off. The people hunting Mitsuki kill them because of the abilities these children possess.” Vegeta explained.

“So you want all our men to fuck this one girl? I doubt she could handle that.” Trunks stated, looking at his father.

“No. No, of course not. Just a select few—just our best fighters. You, obviously. Me, Kakarot, Gohan, Raditz, and a few of your choosing. I would say Broly and Nappa, but Broly’s Asexual and doesn’t like sex, and Nappa’s gay and won’t go near pussy. And with the others, except for me, you can say can only fuck the girl once if that’s what you prefer.” Vegeta explained.

“Even if Broly weren’t Asexual, I don’t think I’d want him taking her that way; he’d most likely kill her. I’ve heard the stories about when he used to have sex—and those girls were bigger than Mitsuki. No, they weren’t fat, but Mitsuki is tiny. Compared to her, Broly’s a freaking giant.” Trunks stated, looking at his father. 

Trunks wasn’t going to argue with his dad; there’s no point because no matter what, Vegeta always wins in the end. 

“Yeah, that’s true…” Vegeta sighed.

“So, how’d she get here—to Earth? Do you know?” Trunks asked, looking at his father.

“The queen sent her here when she was two, figuring she’d be safe. The queen is now dead. The woman, being half Lunarian and half Venarian, is living peacefully on Venus. Being the generous guy that I am, I sent Piccolo with some pictures and let her keep them. I don’t know whether or not if the girl remembers the old woman because she was so young when they were separated, but I have a picture you can show her when she wakes.” Vegeta explained, handing Trunks a picture of an older lady with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes.

“But back to the girl. She is fully immortal and has stopped looking like she ages a few weeks ago, when she turned fifteen; she is permanently fifteen—in a sense. I suppose she will continue to age, but she will always look fifteen. I see that turns you on.” Vegeta explained, smirking at his son.

“Shut up…” Trunks mumbled, glaring at his father.

“As you saw, she has three kittens—they are also immortal. I’m guessing they’re star, moon, or flower cats. I don’t know which is which—nor do I really care, but they all have marks on their stomachs: one has a star, one has a crescent moon, and one has a flower. The girl also has two stars, three roses, and a moon mark on her; that’s how I know what she is. The moon mark is on the bottom of her right wrist and is dull, meaning she not a Lunarian, but is a child of the moon. She has three rose marks: a purple one on her lower stomach, a pink one between her shoulders, and a blue one on her lower back. The rose marks are brighter in color than the moon, indicating, that even though she wasn’t supposed to be, she’s still a flower child born of two colored roses combined into one. And then her star marks are the brightest in color indicating that she’s a star child and was meant to be since her creation. One star is in the center of her forehead, where most Star people’s marks are, covered by her hair. Her other star mark is on her lower stomach with the rose in its center. While she’s no longer a child, she’s still considered a star, flower, and moon child.” Vegeta calmly explained.

“How long have they been here?” Trunks asked, realizing he hadn’t asked that—and she looked like she was at home in there.

“I’ll get to that. There’s other, more important things you need to know first. You know her name, age, what she is, her kittens, who she refused to leave without, her origin, and that when she was two, she was sent to Earth. The queen and the lady were hoping she’d be safe. She was found by a man, his wife, and their seven-year-old son when she landed in a field in front of their home. They were getting ready to go in for the night when the woman heard Mitsuki crying. They took her in because they both wanted a daughter but could no longer have kids after their son’s complicated birth. They raised her—and raised her well until three years ago when they were mysteriously killed in some accident. At the time, Mitsuki was twelve, and their son, Yami was seventeen. There’s no proof, but everyone thinks Yami and his friend, Daku, killed his parents. Since then, Yami has been in charge of “taking care” of Mitsuki—if you want to call abuse taking care of someone. You saw a guy yelling, screaming, and berating the girl in town one day. That’s how you first met her, correct?” Vegeta explained and then asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Trunks replied.

“It was probably one of those men. They don’t just yell, scream, and berate her. When I found her, I had to give her a Senzu Bean because she was covered in bruises. The people who raised her didn’t know what she was, what she was capable, or anything, so they didn’t enroll her in school. It seems they tried teaching her at home, but he had work and she took care of the house, so teaching got pushed to the back. So, the girl isn’t very bright. I gave her some sheets to do; she doesn’t know any math, science, or geography. She knew very little history and money management—but I suppose that’s also math. However, she does know how to count money. She likes to write and read, but it’s limited. She struggles with larger words and longer chapter books—so she tends to ready those manga, short chapter books, and children’s books. But I give her credit; she tries. It’s like she wants to learn but for some reason, can’t. She does know how to clean though. She’s swept, mopped, vacuumed, dusted, cleaned all the windows, and her dishes. Sh—” Tap. Tap. Tap. Vegeta was going to continue speaking when they heard light tapping from the other side of the mirror.

“Hello? Is someone out there?” They heard Mitsuki softly asked, tapping on the mirror.

“She knows it’s a two-way mirror. I told her to tap when she wanted something. She may be able to vaguely hear us. There’s also a button she can push if I’m not here.” Vegeta explained to a confused Trunks, who only looked at him even more confused.

“Yeah? What is it?” Vegeta asked, flipping the switch to turn the mirror on.

Mitsuki looked like she just woke up and was wearing a slim pink nightgown that went a little past her knees.

It looked like she had stepped away from the mirror a little, a little nervous as she looked up and down the mirror; she couldn’t see them.

“Is it time to eat yet, Daddy? I’m hungry. I’ve been good.” Mitsuki softly spoke, looking around, now placing her hands on the mirror.

“Dad, what did you do?” Trunks asked, wide-eyed, looking at Vegeta.

“Hold on a second.” Vegeta told both of them, flipping the mirror off.

“Ok.” Mitsuki softly replied.

“Dad…” Trunks started.

“She’s been here about six weeks. Before you freak out, let me speak…” Vegeta started, but Trunks wasn’t having it.

“What did you do to her?!” Trunks snapped, demanding an answer.

“Relax. I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise and so she would have time to adjust to not living with those asses. As of yesterday, I had the house placed under your name, but until then it was under my name. And because the walls went up around the land, police have come looking for her; they also checked the house your mom and I have, the gym I purchased, my condo, our headquarters, and anywhere else I own. They don’t know about this area and found nothing. Yami and Daku also looked everywhere. Yes, that’s why you and everyone else were questioned. No evidence, so they’ve gone elsewhere. With disguises and aliases, I took her to a lady doctor (after giving her the Senzu Bean) and had one of those IUD birth controls implanted; she’ll be good for up to seven years. Five years would’ve probably given everyone who is chosen enough time to fuck the girl and gain enough strength and power. But I decided to put her on seven years just in case. After seven years, you can decide what to do with the birth control—and if you want to continue to share her. Well, actually after a year or so, you can choose whether or not you want to share with the others.” Vegeta calmly informed Trunks.

“That doesn’t answer my question. Ignoring all of that: what did _you_ do to her?” Trunks asked, demanding an answer, narrowing her eyes.

“If you mean, did I have sex with her? No, I have not. Not vaginally or anally; she’s still a virgin. I told the doctor she was attacked and wasn’t saying what happened; I wanted to know if she had been raped. The female doctor lady stated that Mitsuki had not been raped or had any type of sexual intercourse. I thought about fucking her ass, but didn’t know if you were into that, so I left that alone as well. I have not laid a hand on her whatsoever. And she’s never been kissed. You will be the first to kiss, touch, and take her virginity. Yes, she knows this; I’ve told her about you. Though, she does not know what you look like; I told her that she’d be able to see you when she meets you.” Vegeta explained.

“Why is she calling you “Daddy?” What did you do?” Trunks asked again, becoming even more agitated.

“She calls me that because it was the only way to get her into a doctor’s office without any suspicion. I also told her that since she was meant to be yours, I was going to be her dad at some point anyhow. I explained to her that she will be having sex once you were ready. And then I had to explain to her what sex was because she’s never heard of it. I also showed her some porn, so she’d get a better idea. I told her you’d be her first and that she would be having sex with a few different guys when you or I brought them over. I explained to her that her first time may hurt a little, but it should feel better after time. I told her it was a price to pay if she wanted us to protect and keep her safe. I also told her that because Yami and Daku were still out there, she was not to leave this house. Once you officially moved in, it was up to you if she could go into the yard. She does not know there’s a wall up because I’ve kept her in this room. She’s learns really well.” Vegeta proudly explained.

“Dad!” Trunks exclaimed, shocked and horrified.

“What?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“You can’t go around kidnapping people, promising them protection and then leave them locked in a room, begging, and asking for whatever—especially food! Not unless they’re a prisoner. God—she must be so scared and confused…” Trunks snapped and then sighed.

“Confused, yes. Scared, not so much. And I don’t make her beg for anything to eat or drink. I told her, at first, until you moved in, I’d bring her three meals a day: breakfast between seven and eight, lunch between eleven and noon, and dinner between six and seven. I bring the kittens food in the morning and at night. However, I don’t think she knows how to tell—or even the concept of time. Once you moved in, she’d eat whenever you made food. Once you got here, if you wished and told her it was ok, she’d be able to leave the safe/panic room and roam around—so long as she stayed inside.” Vegeta explained.

“That makes it any better?! Dad…” Trunks started but was interrupted by tapping again.

“Daddy?” Mitsuki softly asked.

“Yeah?!” Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed, looking at Trunks.

“Is everything ok? I’m not in trouble, am I? I’ve been good, have I not? I can wait to eat. I promise to be good.” Mitsuki spoke, becoming upset.

“Relax. I’m going to get you something to eat in a little bit. Yes, you’ve been good; you’re not in trouble. I’m just having a conversation with my boy.” Vegeta explained, hoping she’d understand.

“Trunks?” Mitsuki softly asked.

“Yes, Trunks.” Vegeta answered.

“Do I get to meet him today?” Mitsuki softly asked, with a little excitement in her voice.

“If he behaves, yes.” Vegeta answered.

“Should I change into the nice clothes now?” Mitsuki asked, perking up.

“Uhhh… Yeah, go ahead.” Vegeta replied.

“Yay! Thank you, Daddy!” Mitsuki happily thanked.

“See? She’s happy. I’ve told her a lot about you; she’s been excited to meet you.” Vegeta told Trunks.

“You’ve brainwashed her.” Trunks accused.

“I did no such thing. The doctor said she has PTSD—and possibly Stockholm Syndrome. This is what she’s used to. I didn’t do anything to the girl that she’s not used to. I told her that when you moved in there’d be new rules for her to follow and that they would be yours. She no longer lived with those two and that she was safe. The “being safe” part was what seemed to agitate her the most for the two or three weeks. I’ve been nothing but calm and kind to the girl. Now, you listen to me. She’s happy and safe. That’s what you wanted, yes?” Vegeta explained, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah.” Trunks answered.

“Ok. And you want her, do you not?” Vegeta asked, looking Trunks dead in the eyes.

“You know I do…” Trunks mumbled, looking from his father to the mirror.

“Good. Now, really think about what I’m about to tell you. You loved Mai for a long time your first time around. Aside from you mother, Bulla, and me, you loved her more than anything or anyone.” Vegeta started.

“Yeah. And?” Trunks asked, watching his dad.

“However, after some time, you started falling out of love. She, her temper, and her attitude started getting to you. You said sex started becoming a hassle because you both had dominate personalities and both wanted to be in charge when it came to sex. You were on the verge of breaking up. However, the entire world died.” Vegeta continued to explain.

“Yeah… Your point is?” Trunks asked, crossing his arms.

“You’re not with Mai anymore. As far as we’re concerned, like Bulla, Goten, and several others, she wasn’t revived or reborn—or whatever you wanna call it. And Mitsuki—the girl behind that mirror—is not anything like Mai; she’s very submissive. And unless someone teaches her otherwise, she’ll always be submissive. Trunks, you make the rules, and she has to follow them, or she gets in trouble. Sure; certain things may make her nervous, but she’s already agreed to do whatever you or I ask of her. She will let you, me, and whoever else we say, fuck her when we want. I don’t think she knows how to cook or bake, but she does know how to clean. The unfortunate thing is she’s short and can’t fly, so there’s things she won’t be able to reach. But with that said, for the most part, unless you want to, you won’t have to lift a finger because she’ll do all the housework. You have all the control over her; she’ll do whatever you say. I’ve made sure of that. All you have to do is promise to take care and keep her safe. Hang out and do stuff with her aside from sex. If she asks you something and you don’t like it or disapprove, all you have to do is say no and she’ll listen. I mean, I know you like the girl on top every now and then, but for the most part you like control. You’re like me with that aspect. Boy, this time you’re full Saiyan—and we rule Earth. You should rule over your woman. Now, if your mother would’ve realized that… But never mind that; I’ll get her back eventually. I’ll let her have her fun with Chi-Chi. And for at least two years, I’ll have some fun with Mitsuki. But Trunks, think of this: you’ve wanted this girl for months. You’ve dreamt of her for months. Touched yourself for months pretending she was in your bed—in your arms. Imagined her under you, sliding in and out of her while she held onto you—while she screamed and cried for you. You’ve cum more times than you care to admit just thinking about her—more than you’ve ever cum without a physical girl being in your bed. You’ve pictured her naked, hair all over the place with eyes only for you. All you’ve wanted is her. All you’ve needed was her. Now she’s here—within your grasp. Her virginity—her innocence is in that room behind that door—behind that mirror. Her soft, milky flesh right there. No, I have not done anything to her, but I have seen her naked. I know she’s a tiny thing. I know her breasts aren’t that big, but they’re not terribly small. I know she has a small amount of light brown hair on her small pussy. Imagine touching her all over. Imagine being inside of her. Imagine doing all things to the girl that you wanted to do to Mai, but she wouldn’t let you. Mitsuki will let you do anything you want to her. Yes, she knows there will be a little pain—in being marked and losing her virginity. But she also knows a little pain vs. being beat on a regular day to day basis. With you, she won’t be beat or abused in any way vs. back with those assholes. Now, that you’ve got all that in your head, I’ve got to get her and your dinner. Take this for inspiration. Oh, and say nothing to your mother about any of this. I’m sure your mother will come over to see the house and will most likely meet the girl. But do not, under any circumstances, tell your mother anything about what our plans with the girl are.” Vegeta explained and then sternly warned before walking to the stairs, after handing Trunks a naked picture of Mitsuki.

“Oh, and before I actually leave, you actually have your tail attached. You can mark the girl as yours—and only yours. The others will only be able to fuck her when you give your permission.” Vegeta told Trunks before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Since being reborn, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan can keep people calm when in dangerous situations—or if an unneeded or unnecessary fight breaks out. However, the one ability Vegeta has that none of the others have—the ability which makes him the leader, is the ability to make others do as he wishes. By the time somebody realizes he’s using his ability (if they realize), it’s too late; Vegeta will have already had his hooks into them. It’s instrumental against enemies—or in situations where he absolutely wants something done his way. 

Like with Mitsuki, for instance...

As much as Vegeta loves and will always love Bulma, they’ve been having their issues. No, they haven’t separated; however, they have gone into open relationships.

The rules were simple:

  * It doesn’t come home
  * They don’t talk about it
  * They don’t fight about it
  * It doesn’t get mentioned to Trunks or Gohan
  * They don’t fuck friends
  * They don’t fuck close teammates
  * They don’t bring whoever they’re fucking home
  * They must fuck at least twice a week
  * They don’t start relationships with whoever they fuck



Goku and Chi-Chi also entered into open relationships with the same rules.

It started great: Bulma fucked random guys she met online, and Vegeta fucked random girls he met wherever.

Being a superior race, Saiyans don’t get STDS. If they fuck someone with an STD, they pee and clean themselves up and are just fine. They don’t keep or spread the disease.

Well, as it’s probably already known, but several rules have been broken:

  * Both Trunks & Gohan found out (Bulma & Chi-Chi blabbed)
  * Bulma, without knowing it, fucked some of Vegeta’s men
  * Vegeta fucked some of his female crewmembers
  * Bulma & Goku got drunk & fucked once
  * Vegeta & Chi-Chi got drunk & fucked once
  * Now, Bulma & Chi-Chi have been fucking & are in a relationship
  * Vegeta & Bulma haven’t fucked in months



The only rules they followed were:

  * It doesn’t come home
  * They don’t talk about it
  * They don’t bring whoever they’re fucking home



So, needless to say, Vegeta was pissed off.

True, he broke the rules as well. However, he only started breaking the rules because Bulma was breaking them first.

It never occurred to him that Bulma honestly didn’t know she fucked some of his crewmembers. He only fucked his female crewmembers as revenge.

The time they fucked Goku and Chi-Chi, the four of them were hanging out, got drunk, and had a four-way.

It’s a night they don’t really talk about because they were so drunk that both Vegeta’s and Goku’s asses hurt the next morning for the next three days. 

That was also the night Bulma and Chi-Chi decided to date.

Vegeta has been trying to fuck Bulma for the past few months. But she pushes him away because, at the moment, she only wants Chi-Chi; they even rented an apartment together.

That was the last straw.

Now there’s Mitsuki. 

Initially, Vegeta wanted nothing to do with Mitsuki; he was just going to find her for Trunks and have them let him watch them have sex to get off.

And then he saw her and found out just what she was. She was a key for a few things:

  * Power
  * Strength
  * Release
  * Bulma



Vegeta recently found out that Bulma and Chi-Chi did love each other and all that. But they were also doing this to get back at him and Goku for never being home—for always being away, fighting against whoever. 

Vegeta was almost going to give in. Then he found Mitsuki for Trunks. 

He was going to use her to show his wife he wasn’t miserable and get back at her. He was going to make sure she came crawling back first.

Goku already knows about the plan; Vegeta told him—after asking how long it had been since he’d been laid. Goku agreed right away—and agreed not to tell anyone. Vegeta would take care of all that.

He just had to make sure Trunks didn’t find out that he was only using him and Mitsuki. And Bulma couldn’t find out that he and Goku were using this poor girl for sex. Not even sex. He’s using her for rough fucking.

Mitsuki is just a girl who means nothing to Vegeta except the power and strength she can give him and a few of his crew.

However, Vegeta loves his son and knows Mitsuki is who Trunks wants. He will get Trunks whatever or whoever he wants. Vegeta is going to do better as a father this time around—to a point. Clearly, he still has his issues. But he will make sure his son has everything he wants—no matter what it takes…


End file.
